


The Forgotten Story of Ellaria Raskier

by ElleDarling



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars OC - Freeform, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleDarling/pseuds/ElleDarling
Summary: In the Forgotten Galaxy on the Planet of Elenum lives a powerful Force sensitive child. This is the story of the life of Ellaria Raskier. Forgotten to the historians of the Galaxy, her actions changed the future in unknown ways.





	1. Burden of Fates

Born to Deccord and Kapri Raskier, it was obvious from the age of 3 that Ellaria Raskier was not a normal child. The little girl; with bright green eyes that drew every person in, dark brown, curly hair that always sat atop her head in two buns, and a joyous demeanor; had powers that neither she nor her parents could ever imagine would cause so many issues. When playing she would make her toys float around her as if by magic. She would pull things off shelves and make random things move for fun. Her parents were not knowledgeable about the Force and were unsure of what it all meant, only that the power their child possessed was dangerous and needed to be kept hidden. 

The Raskiers lived on Elenum, a planet far from the Galactic Republic, in a dwarf galaxy known as The Forgotten Galaxy. It is a highly segregated planet, one that rarely receives any news of the surrounding galaxies. Elenum was a planet consisting mainly of humanoids, most of whom were stuck in the old ways. Filled with people that consciously knew there were other life forms apart from themselves but rarely acknowledged it, the planet believed themselves to be superior even though they were afraid of anything new or different. Not many citizens had traveled off the planet and fewer still traveled outside of the galaxy. There was minimum communication between Elenum and the rest of the galaxy which caused a lack of knowledge about advances in technology and discoveries of other lifeforms. However, it meant they were safe, for the most part, from the wars and politics that enveloped the other planets and the main galaxy. The family lived in a small village where everyone knew each other, making it that much harder to contain the secret they tried to hide. Their home was modest, with a room for her parents, herself, and a guest... if they ever had one. Ellaria probably would have been happy and lived a pleasant life if she were an ordinary child. 

She stayed inside, for the most part, rarely interacting with other children her age. Ellaria’s abilities started to become easily noticeable with each passing day. Once, she had been playing with the children in her neighborhood when an older boy had teasingly pulled one of Ellaria’s buns out. Ellaria was a strong-headed and stubborn child; she was not one to tolerate such attention. As the boy ran after messing with her, Ellaria somehow sent the boy flying forward, causing him to break his wrist as he tried to catch himself. There wasn’t a major punishment after that incident, just a scolding about how she could have been caught. How she was lucky it looked like he’d just tripped. That it could never happen again. 

After that incident, she was schooled within her home and rarely allowed outside. On the occasion that she was able to play with other children, she was forced to use all of her focus to control herself. 

Deccord and Kapri were fairly capable parents, or they would have been if they had given birth to a normal child. The pair was able to handle Ellaria and her abilities while she was young, and they were still new. However, as she grew, Ellaria was prone to tantrums, which caused things around her to go flying in her anger, often breaking things in her house and frightening her mother. Deccord, on the other hand, became an abusive father, unable to understand his daughter’s abilities, how or why they surfaced, and simply resorted to yelling or hitting when she lost control. His wrath especially came out after one of Ellaria’s fits or when she would use her power in front of others. During one such tantrum at the age of 5, she accidentally threw a vase at her mother, cutting her face. Though the injury was minor, Ellaria’s punishment was anything but. After hurting her mother, and receiving such a harsh beating from her father, Ellaria tried her best to control her outbursts as she grew pushing away the feelings that brought them about but was not always able. And each time her emotions got the best of her, each time she sent something flying across the room she wasn’t supposed to, her father brought his own fury down upon her. 

When she was around 7, Ellaria had an extremely bad tantrum when she got in trouble for using her powers in public as she wasn't supposed to be seen using them and she knew that. Ellaria had been playing a game with a few other children that lived nearby. In an effort to cheer up one of the younger kids after they lost, she made a few rocks float slightly, barely noticeable unless one had been paying close attention. But her father had been watching her and caught her. 

The way his deep voice had cut through the small court brought a chill to her bones.

“Ellaria Raskier!” He’d yelled taking charging steps towards her. The other children she was sitting near scrambled, scattering in fear. But Ellaria was frozen, knowing what was to come. She didn’t even get the chance to offer an apology or excuse before her father had grabbed her and swiftly carried her home. 

The yelling was nothing new to her, but she hadn’t hurt anybody, not this time. She was trying to help someone, just trying to make them smile. Her father yelled, but this time she yelled right back. Her tiny voice talking back in defense only sent her father over the edge. He slapped her to quiet her. But even the grown man stepped back at the sudden rage that filled the little girl's eyes as he realized the mistake he’d made. 

Shaking, she let go of her emotions. “I didn’t do anything wrong!” She’d practically screamed the words as she stomped. A millisecond later the dining table had flown into the wall, shattering the plates that had been set out for dinner. 

Deccord needed to get control before this runt of a child destroyed his home. His own anger matched the child’s, surpassed it even, but he did not compare to the unknown power she had. 

He grabbed her roughly. “Enough!” He’d shouted, inhibiting her movements by wrapping his arms nearly twice around her small frame, hoping to somehow squeeze her into complacency. “You need to calm down, NOW!”

But Ellaria couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , be controlled, not like this. Her limbs were being smashed down and her lungs slowly losing air, Ellaria was scared, but more so; she _hated_ that her father had gotten so angry over something so small, so trivial. Hated that he was hurting her again. She pushed her father off of her, using her unseen abilities to give herself the power she needed, and just like the dining table, he crashed into the wall. 

Kapri screamed at how the interaction ended, finally leaving her hiding spot to run to her husband who was now a limp heap against the wall. Her mother was trying to speak to her father, trying to get him to wake up, trying to make sure he wasn't dead.

Ellaria had come down from her rage quickly. After noticing her father not moving, she let out a single tiny word that sent her mother over the edge in her own way. 

“Pa?”

“Go to your room! Now!”

Ellaria didn’t hesitate, fearing further repercussions if she had. She ran to her room and threw herself on the bed and her little body shook with sobs. She hadn’t meant to hurt him. She just wanted him to stop. To stop yelling. To stop hurting her. Ellaria had done only what she had known how to do, hurting him was an accident. She continued to cry, hoping her father would be ok, hoping they didn't hate her for what she did. For what she was. Eventually, the sobbing and worry had sapped up all of her energy, and she drifted to sleep.

Kapri had panicked in sending Ellaria away, but Kapri needed to think and to do that she needed to know she would be safe from her daughter. She adjusted Deccord body to lay flat on his back, ensuring he was still breathing before leaving him briefly to get a friend who had studied medicine. Though she knew they were out of practice, the middle-aged neighbor was the only choice in the small village. Any medical facility was too far to make it in time if something was truly wrong with Deccord. The Raskiers rarely communicated with their neighbors, they had spent so much time avoiding them to keep their secret. As she reached his door Kapri realized she couldn't remember his name, just knew that he might be able to help. Knocking frantically, Kapri barely even bothered greeting her neighbor before rushing to try and explain exactly what had happened in a believable manner. She could not let slip that her daughter, cursed with strange powers, nearly killed her own father. There could be grave ramifications. She stammered, before simply saying that there’d been an accident and she needed help. 

The pair ran back to the Raskier residence where Deccord had begun to regain some consciousness. Silently, the neighbor checked Deccord’s responses, not bothering to ask what had happened, he simply sprang into action. Flashing a light over his pupils, checking his pulse, his breathing. When Deccord groaned in pain, waking up fully, he began asking questions. Not questions to figure out what happened, just ways to make sure Deccord was lucid, that he had not sustained a head injury.

Satisfied that Deccord had merely been knocked unconscious and sustained what was probably a minor concussion, the doctor assured Kapri that her husband was fine. The friendly neighborhood medic left the fortress of secrets that was the Raskier house quickly, not wanting to involve himself further.

Once Deccord had fully regained consciousness and was responsive, the couple righted their fallen dining table and took seats next to each other. The air around the pair thick as they started their conversation, one they somehow always knew they would have to have eventually. They simply couldn’t handle their daughter anymore and needed a solution.

Ellaria had grown too powerful and become too unpredictable for all three of them to live safely together. Kapri and Deccord talked for hours, far into the night about their options, what they would do. They knew that they could no longer take care of her daughter and had to find a way to be rid of her, to free themselves of the responsibility, the burden. The decision came all too easy to them as they realized, despite the fact she was their flesh and blood, they never had grown to truly love her as their own child due to how different she was. Their daughter was not the child they expected or wanted, to have. 

\---

They went out the next day as a family to a marketplace far away from their home. An unusual occurrence, but a welcome change of pace for young Ellaria since she never got to leave their small village. They didn't go out often as a family at all and she was excited to spend the day elsewhere, exploring and spending time with her parents in a happier setting. The unexpected excursion told Ellaria that she had been forgiven for the previous day’s events, and, not wanting to provoke her father again, did not question it.

They took the shuttle to the marketplace, the whole time Ellaria chatted about how excited she was to be going on a trip. The sad looks on her parents' faces were not seen by young Ellaria as she stared out the window watching the new scenery go by. When they got off the shuttle together the little girl realized she was starving and informed her mother. So, the family went to the baker’s stand where her mother bought her a muja muffin, a special occasion treat, and the family began to shop together. 

There were so many stands filled with art, food, clothes, jewelry, and everything in between. Ellaria had only ever experienced the food market in their village and was so excited, she wanted to stop and look at every one. And her parents obliged her. 

As they wandered through the bustling shops and stands, however, her parents purposely lost Ellaria, leaving her behind while she looked at some jewelry. They hoped someone else might take pity on her, but otherwise, knew the fate they had left her to face. The young child was at risk for far worse than homelessness in such a rural planet with very few rules governing the people on it. The small village they resided in was safe, free from most travelers, and the crime that followed them. The busy marketplace in such a populated part of the planet was the complete opposite. To a child like Ellaria, the bustling marketplace was a place of wonder, filled with colors, excitement, and new things. To those who knew better though, it was a place for black market trades and other far more nefarious illegal happenings. 

And Deccord and Kapri abandoned their child in this place.

When Ellaria realized her parents were no longer by her side, she panicked, searching the busy market surrounding her for them, but failing. She took deep breaths trying to calm the panic that was building inside of her, working extremely hard on not letting her emotions get the best of her in a crowd of so many people. She wandered through the marketplace, calling for her parents, only getting strange, worried looks from passersby. Ellaria ran through the entire market, retracing her steps, all the way back to the shuttle stop. But there was no sign of them anywhere. Ellaria wandered through the market once more, hoping that she had missed them the first time. Once more though, they were nowhere to be seen. Dejected, scared, and alone, Ellaria sat herself on the end of one of the many rows of the market stands, near a fruit stand run by an older woman. She sat there the rest of the day hoping her parents would find her eventually, hoping they would come back. At one point, the elderly woman working the fruit stand gave her an apple to eat while she continued to wait. However, Ellaria’s parents never returned. 

Unbeknownst to Ellaria, the old woman watched the child from the moment she sat near her stand. Wondering where the child’s parents were herself, she watched to make sure the child was safe while she waited for someone to find her, ensuring that none of the traffickers that meandered through the market tried to harm or take her. The old woman made sure that anyone who looked in the direction of the child also saw the glare that she gave them, letting them know that the child was not to be touched. As Ellaria drew pictures in the dirt, the old woman realized it had been nearly three hours since the little girl had found a place near her stand. _She is probably starving_ , she thought to herself and brought the child an apple. At first, Ellaria refused, saying that she didn't have money, but the old woman insisted. The little girl looked up at her with those big, sad, green eyes and whispered the quietest “thank you” before returning her attention to the dirt in front of her. The old woman continued to keep an eye on the child as the day went on. Never letting another person come near her, all the while hoping the same thing little Ellaria thought, that the child’s parents would return for her. The old woman knew that they most likely wouldn’t be coming back for their child though. She had watched as the trio walked into the market and saw only the child’s parents leave. In a marketplace such as the one the old woman ran her stand at, there were often instances where parents were forced to sell their children into slavery or servitude when they desperately needed money. That is why when she saw the little girl come and sit herself down near the fruit stand, she was grateful that such had not been the case for this child. Though it was still disheartening that her parents had left her behind, she knew that the little girl could have faced a fate far worse.

As the sun set and the market closed, the woman running the fruit stand had known since Ellaria had sat down that the child would not have a place to go home to tonight. 

She walked up to the young child, still waiting patiently after so many hours for her parents to return. 

“Are you alright?” The old woman asked, trying to be as kind and gentle as possible.

Ellaria looked at her, she was wearing all black, much like each of the other vendors. Loose pants, work boots, sweater, and a cowl; simple and comfortable but durable.

“Yes, I'm just waiting for my parents, I lost them earlier.” Ellaria sounded calm, but then her tone quickly changed into one of sadness, “I don’t know where they are.”

“Child, I am very sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I do not believe your parents are going to be returning for you.”

Even though they were some of the last people in the marketplace and it was visible that her parents were not around, Ellaria was scared and still had hope that her parents may return. 

“No, they’ll come back, they wouldn’t just leave me here.”

“What’s your name, child?” the old woman was trying very hard to keep her tone light with the seriousness of the situation.

“Ellaria Raskier, ma’am.”

“Ellaria, that’s a very pretty name. My name is Meanna Kitbol, it is very nice to meet you.”

Ellaria offered a small smile, surprised at how kind this stranger was being to her. “Nice to meet you, too.”

“How old are you Ellaria?”

“I’m seven, ma’am.”

Meanna sighed, looking at the child, Ellaria was rather small for her age. She thought quickly of how she was going to be the one to turn this child’s life upside down despite the fact that her own parents were truly the ones who did so. She needed to be honest though.

“Ellaria?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Please, call me Meanna.”

“Yes, Meanna?”

Another sad sigh, “Ellaria, I saw you come into the market today with your parents, and I watched them get on a shuttle and leave... without you. I do not know why they left you behind, but they did, child. I am so very sorry.”

Ellaria looked at the woman in disbelief, “No, they didn’t. They’re coming back.” Ellaria turned and looked back towards the shuttle station, determined. “They wouldn’t leave me behind.”

“Ellaria, my sweet child, look around, the market is empty. They are not here.”

Ellaria took in the woman’s words slowly, glancing around the once full marketplace, realizing that only a few vendors dressed similarly to Meanna remained on the other side of the marketplace. Not a single patron, and certainly not her parents. The panic Ellaria had been holding in all day started to bubble into anger. Tears welled in her eyes at the realization that this kind, old woman was right, her parents had left her behind. She still did not want to believe it though. She jumped up and walked a few paces away from where she had been sitting. She was struggling to control herself; breathing heavy, tiny hands clenched into fists, but she couldn’t hold it back anymore.

Ellaria screamed, “NO!” as she allowed the panic and anger inside of her release, throwing a basket of apples into the air in the process. Her breathing slowed as anger quickly turned into sorrow and she spoke to no one in particular, “Why would they leave me?” 

Ellaria knew she had made mistakes, but she tried so hard every day to do as she was told, keep control. She had hurt her mother before and her father just yesterday, but he was ok. Today they had brought her to the market. Her mother had gotten her a muja muffin. They seemed happy together just this morning, it didn't make sense.

Ellaria had spoken in such a quiet whisper Meanna hardly heard, she had been too surprised and taken aback by Ellaria’s outburst. Meanna saw the fear in the young girl’s eyes and her shock quickly turned into sympathy. Meanna quickly realized exactly why Ellaria’s parents had left her behind.

Ellaria was crying now, the only sound in the empty marketplace when Meanna crouched down in front of the child and embraced her tightly. This woman was being so kind, and Ellaria had scared her, showed her the worst part of herself, yet Meanna was hugging her. Ellaria stilled, her crying turning into small sniffles. She didn’t know how to react, each time she had an outburst like that her father yelled and hit her. She never received a hug in response to a tantrum. She began apologizing profusely, but not returning her embrace, hoping that she hadn’t scared off kind Meanna.

Meanna only shushed the child, shifting slightly back to hold Ellaria gently by the arms.

“Look at me, little one.” Ellaria did as she was told and looked at the old woman, noticing her soft blue eyes and gently wrinkled face as she did. 

“You are very special, to be able to do things like you just did.” Meanna paused looking over the child, unknowingly possessing gifts more powerful than she could ever imagine. “But here, on Elenum, people don't understand, this kind of thing scares them, do you understand?”

Ellaria took a deep breath and nodded in response, Meanna continued.

“I would like to help you Ellaria, but I would need your help as well. Do you think you can do that?”

Another small nod.

“Good, first things first, can you pick up the apples and put them back in the basket?”

“Yes, ma’am.” A short pause, “I mean, Meanna.” Ellaria stepped out of Meanna’s comforting grip to pick up the apples that she had thrown in every direction. As she cleaned the mess, Meanna continued, a small smile began playing at her lips.

“I have a spare room in my home, you may stay there if you wish. I can take care of you and keep you safe. In my old age however, it is getting harder for me to run the stand on my own. Would you be able to help me run my stand each day?”

Ellaria returned with the now full basket of apples, and a newfound hope. 

“Yes, I can help, whatever you need. And I’m very sorry for the mess.”

“It is alright child. One more thing though, come here.” Ellaria stood in front of the woman once more, still crouched down, so they were face to face. Meanna knew far more than she was willing to subject Ellaria to, but she did know one thing, if others knew of her abilities, the child would be in danger. “Like I said, people here are frightened by what you can do. You are to only use your abilities within our home or when you are absolutely alone. You must work very hard on controlling your abilities and being able to use them calmly. I will help you, teach you.”

Ellaria had always tried to hide her abilities, _control them_ , but she had never been instructed to use them in order to do so. Again, she nodded, this time eagerly, in response to Meanna’s words. Ellaria wanted to be good for her, help her, and return the kindness the old woman was giving so freely. This woman was offering Ellaria everything that she had been wanting, _needing_ , in her life.

“Excellent, now child, we must pack up and be on our way. We need to get you settled in your new room.” Meanna gave the girl a smile and patted her arms lightly before standing.

Together, the pair packed up the fruit onto the old woman's cart and started on their way to Ellaria’s new home. Meanna Kitbol did not live far from the market, as her fruit stand was her second home. A short walk down the main road and a turn down a side path led them to a village, much larger than the one Ellaria had grown up in. There were nearly triple the number of homes on the dirt path. All surrounded by trees, each of the cabin-style houses had their own personality, no doubt reflecting its owners. Meanna led Ellaria past all of these to the very end of the housing arrangement. As they walked through, Ellaria couldn't help but ponder the idea of actually getting to know her neighbors and the people that belong to these homes. At the very end of the walk sat a simple cabin with minimal decoration apart from a lantern at the front door. Though it had gotten dark, one could still see lace curtains through the windows. The home radiated comfort and simplicity, something Ellaria had unknowingly longed for her entire life. Meanna Kitbol’s home resembled the old woman’s perfectly; it was the place she had finally settled down after a life well-lived, not needing much else but the necessities and subtle comforts. 

Meanna left the cart near the front door and led Ellaria inside where she quickly lit the lamps throughout the home. Ellaria just stood in the doorway, frozen. She was suddenly feeling very homesick, wishing she could be in her own bed tucked in by her mother. Meanna noticed the sadness cross the girl's face and beckoned her to follow as she walked through the main living area into a hallway. Ellaria didn't pay much attention to her surroundings while she followed Meanna, the long day she had experienced was quickly catching up to her. Meanna paused in front of a door, looking at Ellaria expectantly before opening it.

“This will be your room, there is not much in it now, but we can make it your own… if you’d like.” 

Ellaria walked past the old woman slowly, taking in the room in its entirety. The bedroom was far bigger than her old one. Previously she’d only had enough room for her small bed and a tiny dresser for her small selection of clothing. This room, on the other hand, was huge in comparison. The bed was double the size and there was a huge armoire against the far wall. And between the two pieces of furniture, there was space for almost a whole other bed. Ellaria turned in a circle, taking in the room, _her_ room. As Meanna said, there was almost nothing in it besides the bed and dresser, but Ellaria was far too excited to care. The room was hers and it was in a safe place, a happy place.

Ellaria ran back to Meanna, hugging her legs tightly, face pushed into the woman’s pants. She breathed a soft thank you, squeezing tightly before letting her go. Then Ellaria let out a huge yawn, her body finally showing her exhaustion. Meanna let out a small chuckle as the yawn practically took over the small child’s body. 

“Let’s get you to bed, Ellaria,” Meanna said, ushering the little girl towards her new bed. “Tomorrow we can get you a uniform to wear at the market and start training you.” 

Ellaria quickly crawled into the bed, snuggling herself into the blankets. Meanna gingerly tucked her in before kissing her forehead. Ellaria’s own mother hadn’t given her such affection in years, and it made the little girl feel instantly accepted.

“Sleep now child, dream of happy things.” With that, Meanna shut off the light and left Ellaria to sleep. With the fatigue setting in and the comfort of the bed along with Meanna’s presence, Ellaria fell asleep quickly. 

\---

Meanna shut the door quietly and headed into her kitchen to make herself some tea, leaving the girl to sleep in peace. Only moments after she had entered the kitchen, she felt the little girl drift off into peaceful oblivion, exactly what Ellaria needed after such a troubling day.

As Meanna puttered around her kitchen, putting a kettle on the stove, she realized; she was incredibly grateful to the fates that Ellaria sat down near her fruit stand today. She needed the little girl in her life as much as Ellaria needed her, and not simply for help with her work. Meanna had gotten lonely in the past few years. She was friends with each of her fellow vendors, yes, but none of them truly knew her. It was not safe for them to know of Meanna’s past. It wasn't safe for Meanna for her friends to know of her past. But this little girl, she felt a strong connection with her, unlike anyone she’d known in her long life. Besides one other, but they were long gone.

Meanna’s previous lifestyle didn't allow for children to be an option, and by the time she finally was able to escape, it was no longer possible. Meanna was too old, but her capability to bear children had more than likely been taken from her long before age could have had any impact. 

Any time she had seen a child with their mother on one of her missions Meanna felt a pang of jealousy at what she knew could never be. She only wanted to be able to love a child, care for it as her own, have a family, unlike the one that had been chosen for her. Jealousy itself wasn't supposed to manifest within her mind though, so she had to push the pain away. She wasn't allowed to love, so she had pushed away the thoughts of her emptiness too, until it was too much to bear. 

But now, she could care for Ellaria, give her the love she had been deprived of. The child she could never have had was now right in front of her. And a child with the same affinity she had, on Elenum at that, it almost didn't seem real. The fates truly had brought the two of them together. There could be no other explanation. 

Just like the fates had caused everything, even her own breaking point so many years ago. Meanna had been given the opportunity once before, to care for a child, to teach them, but it had ended so terribly. Meanna would not let that happen to the sweet and innocent girl sleeping peacefully in her spare bedroom. On Elenum, the two of them would be far safer than anywhere else in the galaxy. Though they would still need to exercise extreme caution, Meanna could do what she was not able to before, what she was not _allowed_ to do. Protect her.

Meanna’s train of thought was quickly derailed as she realized the kettle was about to whistle. She moved it from the heat quickly, so the sound did not wake the child; and poured the hot water into a mug, allowing the herbs to steep. 

Tomorrow would be a new day for the both of them, together as a newfound family. Meanna planned to take Ellaria to get some proper clothing for work in the market and they would begin her lessons.


	2. Begin Again

The next morning, Ellaria was awoken by the gentle sunrise peeking through the trees accompanied by the sound of birds outside her window. A feeling washed over her, perhaps more so, a lack of a feeling. She was not afraid today. She wasn't afraid that she might get hurt or hurt someone. She wasn't afraid of what her parents might say, or yell, even if she hadn't done anything wrong. She wasn't afraid of losing control, because, for the first time in her life, Ellaria felt safe. Felt cared for. 

A small clamor down the hall fully brought Ellaria out of her drowsy state. She climbed off her bed and made her way towards the noise, taking in her surroundings as she went. The previous day had taken so much out of her that when Meanna led Ellaria to her new bedroom, she hadn't bothered to look past the old woman’s feet as she trailed behind.

She saw now, as she headed down the hall outside her room, that despite the meager outer appearance of the cabin style home, it was actually quite large and homey. Ellaria’s new room sat at the end of the main hall, opposite another door that was most likely Meanna’s. The decor around the home was sparse, Meanna wasn't a superficial person, nor did she often have guests. Rather, she kept things to the minimum, the empty hall led to the living area that the pair had passed through last night. There was a simple seating arrangement, faded brown fabric showing obvious signs of wear, and a small table in the center. A few potted plants littered the area bringing light and life to the otherwise plain room. 

Ellaria followed the clamour of her new caretaker to a small kitchen off to the right of the living area. Again simplistic, but this room had far more contents. A table and chairs sat opposite the sink, stove, and counter. Above the counter space though, were shelves upon shelves of small jars, each filled with a different dried herb. Small baskets of fruits littered the counters; pears, starfruit, apples, oranges, and several more that Ellaria didn't recognize. A kettle sat atop the stove ready to boil water for its next user and a few spare dishes rested in the sink waiting to be cleaned. On the table was the same fruit that covered the counter except the variety was neatly sliced and placed on two plates, one for Meanna and one for Ellaria. Meanna was just seating herself at the small dining table, a cup of tea steaming and ready to drink placed in front of her when Ellaria wandered in. 

Meanna smiled as she saw Ellaria enter the room. “Good morning, little one, I hope you slept well.” She gestured to the plate opposing hers, “sit down and eat, we have a big day ahead of us.” 

Ellaria took her seat and took a bit of a slice of pear while picking up one of the unknown fruits, eyeing it suspiciously. “What are these ones?” She said, scrunching her nose at the odd purple thing. 

“That’s Jogan fruit dear, have you never had it?”

“No.” She responds plainly before attempting a bite at the strange new food. It was surprisingly tasty, and Ellaria nodded her approval to Meanna before taking another bite. The pair ate in silence for the most part as Ellaria continued to try the other odd foods on her plate. Meiloorun and Shurra were the names of the other unfamiliar foods. Fortunately, Ellaria didn't find one she disliked. Ellaria had never been a picky eater, especially when times would get hard. Her parents would often have to make meals with the strangest combinations of ingredients, as that was all that they could muster up. Ellaria ate her fill dutifully each time, knowing full well if she made a complaint, she’d be sent to bed without anything and even risk not being fed breakfast the next day. The delicious plate of fruit was a welcome change of taste.

“You said we were going to start training.” Ellaria interrupted the silence, curiosity coating her words, “What exactly are you going to train me in?” By the look of her, the old woman would not be up for much in the way of any physical training. 

Meanna, however, had far too many years under her belt of physical combat and the like, though one would never guess it, knowing the woman in her present day. If necessary, Meanna could likely still take down multiple foes, she did not wish to think of it becoming a need though. 

Meanna took the final sip of her tea and set her now empty cup on the table. “Are you finished eating or would you like some more?”

“I’m all finished, thank you by the way.”

“Little one, you do not need to thank me for feeding you. You need to eat, and I will provide for you whatever you need.” Meanna vowed. “Now, come with me.”

Meanna refused to release any more information as she led Ellaria out the kitchen, through the washing room, and out the back door. They came into a small open patio that was filled with baskets of picked fruit, ready to be taken to the market and sold. Meanna didn't slow her pace though, for as frail as she looked, the old woman moved swiftly. The pair fully exited the home and Ellaria marvelled quickly at the rows of trees and bushes that lined up like soldiers in Meanna’s backyard. The orchard farm hybrid wasn't large, but it was striving, it was clear that Meanna took great care and pride in her wares. They walked around the left side of the house, towards the wooded area adjacent. As they got closer a brilliant site came into view.

Tucked just beyond the tree line was a glass house, thin strips of metal held together each windowpane with the next. The greenhouse was filled with various hues of greens and other bright colors, the slight fog on the glass made it look as though an entire rainforest had somehow been trapped within. 

Ellaria’s face must have betrayed the awe she was filled with because Meanna chuckled before asking if she liked her small conservatory. She nodded eagerly in response, not being able to form words that would properly relate how she felt about the sight that lay before her. The grin that spread across Ellaria’s face though, was probably the biggest smile she'd ever produced and was more than an adequate enough reaction for Meanna. 

Meanna led the girl into the greenhouse and Ellaria's senses were suddenly flooded with green leaves, colorful flowers, and a strange buzzing energy that felt oddly familiar. Ellaria walked ahead of Meanna, turning herself slowly in an attempt to take it all in.

There were plants everywhere, filling nearly every square inch of space. They were placed on shelves, hanging from the ceiling, on small tables, on the floor. It was a surprise there was still space to walk with all how many plants there were. They were encroaching on overgrowth but somehow, each one looked perfectly groomed. Each green leaf blended into the next, sharing sunlight with each other, wrapping around one another despite being separated in their own pots. Vines crawled up any free space they could find on the lattice of the window framing. In the center of it all was an empty stone spiral that circled to the edge of the conservatory but was mostly covered by greenery. Finally, Ellaria's eyes focused back on Meanna, who was the vegetation to her left. 

“Meanna, this is amazing.” Ellaria’s words were filled with such wonder as if she’d never seen such an array of foliage before, and it was because she truly hadn’t. Gardens were a luxury the majority of her village couldn't afford time for, and if they decided to grow anything it was often a vegetable garden for sustenance. Ellaria had only seen this much foliage when she was able to wander in the forest, and even then, there were plenty of brown bare spots that couldn't match Meanna’s indoor jungle. The flowers themselves brought an array of colors that simply couldn't be compared to anything Ellaria had experienced before.

Meanna reached behind a shelf that held some gardening supplies and pulled out two square cushions; faded teal but they clearly held bright color in their prime, made to match their surroundings. She carried them to the empty spiral and set them opposite one another. 

“Come along, sit with me,” Meanna instructed, settled herself down slowly onto the worn cushion.

Ellaria sat across from her new caretaker, still gazing around in wonder at the sheer amount of green surrounding her. 

There was something else, that buzzing energy, she couldn't quite describe it, but she could sense it all around her. Something about it made Ellaria feel more at peace than she ever had before. 

“Why do you have so many plants?” Ellaria wondered aloud. Her family never kept plants, not even one of those vegetable gardens. Her father was too impatient to wait for things to grow.

“Plants are alive. They are filled with energy. The Force runs through them, as it runs through every living thing.” As she spoke, Meanna gazed at her collection, as if she was interacting with each flora and fauna without words. 

Meanna had designed her small greenhouse to reflect one of her favorite places to meditate in her past life, the Room of a Thousand Fountains it was called. It was vast in area and, if it weren't for the glass ceiling hundreds of feet above, one would be sure they were outdoors. Hundreds of different flora and fauna from across the galaxy filled the place, with fountains and waterfalls dispersed throughout. Stone pathways and bridges allowed for ease of mobility in the seven-story greenhouse. On many occasions Meanna found herself hidden amongst the foliage to meditate or simply to exist without consequence for a short while.

Though Meanna left behind much of her past, there were some things she couldn't seem to let go of, and the peace and serenity brought about by being among lively plants was one of them. There was no way Meanna could construct an accurate replica of such a vast and intricate meditative area like the one she grew so fond of as a child, but this small greenhouse did the trick just fine. 

“The Force?” Ellaria’s perplexed voice brought Meanna out of her small reverie.

Meanna finally turned her attention back to her new protege and smiled at the little girl’s quizzicality. Of course, Ellaria knew nothing of the one thing she had been gifted so plentifully with. Elenum did not believe it to be real. The truths of Force users turned into fairy tales of witches and wizards. It was thought to be “magic”, and it scared people. 

“The Force. It is what connects all living things. An energy field that binds each and every one of us together across every galaxy. You can feel it now I am sure, it's stronger here with the plants.” Ellaria nodded softly as Meanna continued. “You and I, we are a bit different.”

Ellaria hadn’t connected the dots before. She started to realize now, when Meanna said she would help her, that Meanna was telling the little girl that she could do the same things Ellaria could.

“We don't just have the force flowing through us,” Meanna continued. “We have been given the capability of manipulating it. The Force is what you used when you threw some of my apples around, and I am sure you have unknowingly used it many times before.” Meanna said the last sentence in a way that was somehow joking yet serious. As if to forgive the previous night’s incident while reminding Ellaria of all the times she had made things move, float, or break. When she’d hurt her father. That had all been because of the Force?

“Wait, you can do the same things I can? Make things move?” 

Meanna chuckled at the girl’s eagerness and innocence, “That is one simple way it can be used, yes. It can also be used to sense people around you, to predict certain events, even to hear things better. Among some far more sinister things, that we can discuss at a later date. The Force has many capabilities that can be taught. For now, however, before you can learn about it, you need to understand it.” Meanna took a pause and looked at Ellaria with great seriousness. “Are you willing to learn and understand the ways of the Force under my guidance, Ellaria?”

Ellaria was fascinated. This strange thing she had been afflicted with her whole life had a name, and beyond that, a purpose. She had a purpose it seemed. She wanted to soak up every morsel of information and teaching that Meanna had to offer. 

A smile crept onto Ellaria’s face giving away how excited she was. “Yes, Meanna, I am.”

“Get comfortable,” she started nodding at Ellaria’s awkward position. When she had plopped down initially Ellaria did not know what was about to occur, she readjusted quickly to a position more similar to Meanna’s with her legs folded in front of herself. 

“Now you are going to close your eyes and relax, breathe, clear your mind best you can.”

Ellaria did as instructed, letting her hands fall to rest on her knees, she took a deep breath before letting it out.

“Focus now. First on your breathing, taking deep breaths like you just did.” Meanna waited a moment for Ellaria to steady her breathing before continuing. “Now, focus on what you feel around you. Feel your energy, feel mine, the plants, feel everything. Feel the Force that surrounds you.”

Ellaria continued her slow steady breaths as she tried to do as instructed. As her mind focused, she began to be able to sense exactly what Meanna had spoken about. The plants were alive, in more than they were living. She could feel them, the energy that surrounded them. No, the Force surrounded them. The entire room was alive with it.

Ellaria continued her focused breathing, allowing the energy of the Force to fill her being and calm her mind. She then reached out to feel the Force energy within Meanna and an entirely new level of peace and belonging flowed through the child. The energy of the Force that ran through and surrounded Meanna was something akin to the feeling of snuggling in a warm fuzzy blanket on a rainy day. Meanna emanated peace, comfort, and safety with every ounce of her being. 

Satisfied that she had sufficiently followed Meanna’s instruction, Ellaria pulled herself out of her meditation to reconnect with her teacher. 

Upon opening her eyes however, Ellaria’s mouth went slack in awe of what was happening before her. While she remained sitting in the same place she had started, the stone area where Meanna should have been sitting was now empty. Instead, the old woman was floating a few feet above the ground, still in a seated position, her cushion remained tucked underneath her form, her eyes were closed, and a look of complete serenity covered her features. Behind her leaves of the foliage nearby reached forward, as if they wished to caress her and help steady her position. Ellaria could do little more than stare in wonder at the sight before her. 

Meanna must have sensed the little girl’s astonishment because a sly smile crept across her face as she slowly lowered herself to the ground. The leaves behind her relaxing as well. 

“How did you do that?” The breathless whisper of words flew out of Ellaria’s mouth faster than she could think.

“Practice, my dear. Years and years of contemplation of the Force and a steady dedication to the discipline. You will be able to become one with the Force in the same way as long as you heed my teachings.” Meanna began to get up slowly on her own but Ellaria jumped up quickly from her spot to aid her efforts. Meanna patted Ellaria’s hand softly in thanks once she was fully standing once more before walking the two of them back towards the house.

“Each morning you will accompany me here, to meditate.” Meanna continued, “Once I feel you have sufficiently mastered your emotions and created a strong connection to the Force, we can continue with other lessons.” Meanna paused at the rear door to take a breath before speaking again, this time in a far more serious tone. “You do need to remember one thing though, little one. You cannot let anyone see this part of you, it’s dangerous. You are to only practice with me at home for now. Alright?”

Ellaria couldn’t truly decipher from Meanna’s warning as to what was dangerous though, her strength in the Force or someone seeing her use it. She wordlessly agreed to the stipulations, nonetheless.

“Good. Now then, we need to get you some proper work clothes.”

\---

The marketplace wasn’t nearly as busy as it was the day before. Customers were few and far between as they meandered through stalls. Though Meanna and Ellaria had been up for a few hours already, it was barely mid-morning and the crowd would likely grow as the day went on. 

Meanna had grown accustomed to waking up before dawn, running her quaint little fruit stand was no simple task; especially since she grew the majority of the fruit herself. Each day, Meanna woke up an hour or two before the morning sun and set herself to work. She ate a quick breakfast accompanied by her favorite tea, meditated for a short while in her greenhouse, went through her many trees and bushes and picked the ripened fruit, then hauled it and herself to her assigned stand in the market and prepared for a day of odd travelers along with her regulars. 

Ellaria would soon enough get into the same routine, today however the pair had other plans at the open-air market. Meanna insisted Ellaria needed new clothes and stated she wanted the little girl to meet the other vendors, the few friends Meanna had gained in her second life. 

And so, the pair walked with intent directly to a stall that was stuffed far too full with various clothing items, shoes, and random accessories. As they approached the messy stall, it seemed as if it was unmanned. That was up until a very chipper redheaded woman popped up from behind a pile of clothes as she heard approaching customers. The woman's face lit up in a mixture of joy and surprise as she saw just who her next patrons were. 

“Meanna Kitbol, something must be amiss if you’re away from your stall?” the red-haired woman laughed heartily as she approached Meanna, reaching out for a hug. 

Meanna chuckled as she reciprocated the gesture, hugging her back before stepping away and clasping hands with her friend. “Nothing bad, dear. I am actually in need of some clothes for a new companion of mine. Ellaria?” 

Ellaria had tucked herself behind Meanna when the shopkeeper had jumped up so suddenly; the little girl started to feel extremely shy and unsure of herself. At the mention of her name, however, she slowly peeked her head out from behind Meanna’s legs before stepping out from her spot completely to stand beside the old woman. 

“Hi,” she uttered out meekly, a timid smile making its way onto her lips. The redhead brought herself down to Ellaria’s level before introducing herself. Ellaria took in the newcomer's appearance as they met each other's eye line. Her coily curls of red hair pulled up atop her head with a patterned scarf, several pieces fell out of the messy style though. As she moved it became apparent that the messy ringlets were littered with grey strands here and there that shone almost gold in the sunlight. A tell-tale sign of a happy life lived was apparent in the crinkles that appeared next to her grey-blue eyes in partner with a wide smile.

“Ellaria was it? Well, my name is Cassiopeia, like the star I guess, but please just call me Cass. The whole thing is quite the mouthful.” Cass scrunched her nose as she said the last part, joking disdain at her own name which made Ellaria giggle. “Well Ellaria, I think I have just the thing for you.”

Cass turned and immediately started rummaging through the several piles of clothes that littered her stall. Making noises of distaste or approval as she threw this and that around making an entirely new pile of her pickings for Ellaria. 

All the while the pair simply watched and waited, enjoying the eccentricity of their friend. It seemed like ages that Cass had spent tearing through her own stall to find a uniform that would suit the little girl. Finally, she gathered the items together and brought them forth, placing the stacked outfit in Ellaria’s hands. 

“Go try that on for us, will ya?” Cass then turned and pointed to a curtained off section, “There's a changing room right over there.” 

Ellaria scurried off to try on the clothes and Cass turned herself towards her longtime friend, eyeing her suspiciously as Meanna smiled after the child.

“What the kriff do you think you are getting yourself into Meanna? It's very unlike you to take in strays.” Cass accused, brows raising. Her tone was lighthearted in nature but underlying it was genuine curiosity. 

In all the years since Meanna had joined their small community, she had always been something of a loner. She was kind and friendly enough at the market, but it took her a while to open up to her fellow shopkeepers, outside of work hours she mostly kept to herself in her home. To see Meanna suddenly caring so openly for another person, a child for that matter, in such a familial way was quite the surprise for Cass.

“She was by my stall yesterday, her parents just left her there, like they never cared. I couldn't just do nothing.”

“Right,” Cass paused, taking in Meanna’s words. “But you could have turned to Orissa or Garot, kriff even Sudi and Sal probably would have taken the kid in.”

“Well I suppose I felt a sort of a connection to her. I can’t quite place it, but I knew I needed to help her. I wanted to help her.”

Cass’s inquisition was cut short when Ellaria walked out of the curtained-off changing area, dressed in her new uniform. A black short-sleeved tunic that tied at the waist, black leggings, and a black cowl that sat over her shoulders. A simple outfit that would last her through at least a few years of growth if she kept good enough care of it. 

“Well?” Ellaria asked, holding her arms out so they had a better view. Ellaria liked it, it fit better than the loose dress and uncomfortable sandals she previously had on and she realized black might just be her new favorite color. 

“It’s perfect,” Cass responded, “Now, let me see what I have in the name of shoes.” 

Cass walked toward the other end of her stall and started sifting through shelves filled with different varieties of boots. Meanna grabbed one of Ellaria’s hands and spun her in a circle before speaking.

“You look like you’ve been here your whole life.” 

Ellaria wanted to thank Meanna a thousand times over for everything she had done and was currently doing, but Ellaria knew that wasn't what the old woman wanted. Meanna didn't need thanks, she wanted to make sure Ellaria was well cared for. The little girl simply needed to feel happy and welcome in her new life, which is exactly how she felt.

Cass returned with a pair of clunky work boots that miraculously fit Ellaria perfectly when she tried them on. It was clear Cass was an expert in her trade.

Now properly dressed, Meanna and Ellaria had a few more stops to make before the day was over. The pair said their goodbyes to Cass and started to walk away from the stand. 

“Ellaria?” Meanna queried, grabbing the little girl by the hand.

“Yeah.” Ellaria looked up at Meanna with those big green eyes, full of content for what was most likely the first time in a long time.”

“Hmm, I was wondering…” Meanna took a pause, adding suspense to her question, all the while Ellaria patiently waited for the old woman to speak. “Would you like to get a muja muffin?”

Ellaria gasped and jumped back, “Yes, please!” She jumped up and down ecstatically, clapping her hands; acting like the happy child she was. Like the happy child she was finally allowed to be.

Meanna reached her hand back out for Ellaria to take, laughing and joining in the child’s joy. “Let’s go then, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to hear your thoughts! Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
